


The Day After Tomorrow

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Kya's POV, POV First Person, Red Lotus, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: When Suyin Beifong appears back into Lin's life, five years later, Kya is beyond surprised. As far as she knew, Lin was the only child. And the way that Lin acts around her, Kya can't help but wonder what put them at odds. Though the more time that Kya spend time with Suyin, she could see that the younger woman desperately wants to make amends with her sister and that she is changing for the better.But the past has a funny way of coming back and biting you in the ass.





	The Day After Tomorrow

When Su entered into my life it was with a bang, and I mean this quite literally. I remember that day clearly, I was laying upside down on Lin's bed, waiting impatiently for her to finish her work. Her major was Pre-Law and I remember thinking why would she choose that out of all the majors out there. She spent hours working on court cases and scenarios for that class, I rarely saw her outside of her room or the class itself. I was beginning to think that Lin never left the campus, and while she had no need to, I couldn't help but wonder why she stayed there. Surely she had family she could visit or something of the sort. Thinking about it now, it's funny that at that moment I thought about this.  
  
Before Suyin made her debut, I realized half way through my humming of a song, that Lin had promised me that she would be done with her work in five minutes. I had gone through at least 10 songs and she still wasn't done. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 5:30, which meant that it had been thirty minutes since she said that. I rolled off the bed and landed clumsily onto the floor. The room swam around before my vision cleared and I could properly glare at the back of Lin's head. The heat of my stare didn't derail her from her work so I sighed loudly, still she didn't respond.  
  
"Lin."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly but her eyes never left the paper, her hand still writing a few lines.  
  
"It's been thirty minutes!"  
  
"Has it?"  
  
Lin slowly moved away from her desk, writing what seemed to be the finishing lines and turned to me. She yawned as she stretched, and I watched impatiently as she straightened her posture at the same time grabbing her phone from on top of her books. A hand fell on top her head as she turned on the phone to check the time.  
  
"I completely lost track of time."  
  
"Really now?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
Lin grinned and flipped me off.  
  
"Rude," I muttered. "You should be thanking me! Without me here, you could've wasted another afternoon!"  
  
"Oh, why thank you, Kya," Lin said sarcastically. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"I don't know, probably bored out of your mind and working yourself to death."  
  
Lin rolled her eyes and just before she rose from her seat, she looked at me.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I like the view from here." I told her. "Didn't you know that you have the most lovely ceiling."  
  
"You're ridiculous."  
  
"I like to say that I'm insightful and funny," I said. "Now come on, we got things to do."  
  
"Alright, alright," Lin sighed, raising her hands in surrender.  
  
Just as she was about to get her out her chair, the door had slammed opened, hitting the wall with a loud bang that caused me to jump. What happened next wasn't I could quite forget because there was nothing unforgettable about witnessing the reunion of the Beifong Sisters.  
  
The first thing that I noticed about Suyin Beifong were her eyes. They were so green and bright, that they took my breath away and reminded me how weak I am for girls with pretty eyes. She wore a green blouse that brought out her eyes more, that hung on her shoulders and skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She also had black sunglasses sitting on top of her head, and a locket necklace. There was this energy about her that made my stomach tight with nerves but I couldn't quite understand why. The woman walked into the room with only one suitcase in hand, her knuckles white from gripping it so hard. There was silence as each woman looked at each other, Lin was in shock and the woman seemed excited about this meeting.  
  
"Lin."  
  
A slow smile emerged from the woman's face as she took in Lin. Her hand, that was clutching the suitcase, twitched as if she had plans on touching Lin but thought better of it. Which was a smart idea as I turned my head and watched Lin's face shifted into a look of uncontained fury. I swallowed hard as I watched Lin raise from her sit, her hands balled up into tight fists.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The woman sucked in a sharp breath and her smile falter. She bit her lip, unsure now, and hesitatingly took a step forward.  
  
"To see you, of course," she said.  
  
Lin's jaw clenched visibly and the woman's confidence diminished with it. She recoiled back, and her unoccupied hand grabbed the side of her necklace. Her index finger wrapped itself around the chain and held it there as she stared uncertainly at Lin. The shift in mood made me antsy and so I rose from my place from the floor, and unfortunately brought attention to myself. Both women turned to me and I became the object that held Lin's look of fury and the woman's desperate plea for help. I should have left it alone, should have stayed out of it and walked out of the door. . .  
  
But alas I didn't.  
  
"Hi, " I said.  
  
Inwardly, I winced at how bright and fake it sounded to my ears and probably to the woman and Lin, too. The woman took it though, relieved to have a lifeline thrown to her. Meanwhile, Lin glared at me for even entertaining the woman.  
  
"I'm Kya Waska, and you are?"  
  
I took a step forward and often my hand, she took it readily.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm-"  
  
" _Nobody_ ," Lin hissed.  
  
She walked towards us and stood in front of me as if to hide me away. A flash of annoyance came over her face as she crossed her arms and glared back at Lin.  
  
"You didn't tell her about me?"  
  
"Why would I? You're unimportant and should have stayed gone."  
  
My mouth dropped at this and the woman looked wounded at the comment. Only Lin wasn't affected about what she said.  
  
"Lin, I am your sister-"  
  
"Half sister and you weren't all to keen about being related to me, five years ago."  
  
"Sister?" I blurted. "Five years?"  
  
And I cursed myself for even opening my mouth as the sisters turned to me.  
  
"Lin please, let's talk about this, _alone_ ," she emphasized.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Suyin.  Now leave."  
  
"Lin-"  
  
She stopped in her plea as Lin took a step closer to her, causing her to step back. Suyin sighed deeply but nodded, raising her hand in surrender.  
  
"This is on me, I should've told you in advance," she said. "As always, I did this impulsively but I had thought-"  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, now get out." Lin said though grit teeth.  
  
I looked at the woman nervously and had a feeling that she would push again, and that things would turn ugly.  
  
"Suyin, me and Lin were just leaving," I said.  
  
Lin nodded her head in agreement and Suyin's face fell at this.  
  
"Then I guess I should go," she said.  
  
"You should."  
  
I wondered what happened between them, five years ago for Lin to treat Su so coldly. Whatever it was, Suyin appeared to want to make amends for it, but this wasn't my place to voice anything and so I watched as Suyin left the room. In her wake, she left a deafening silence that I didn't know how to break as Lin plopped heavily into her sit. She breathed deeply and cover her face with her hands as she leaned into her seat. I stood awkwardly as Lin collect herself and rubbed her brow.  
  
"How the hell did she even find me?" Lin muttered to herself.  
  
I didn't have the answer so I didn't bother to say anything as I sat down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Kya, I'm sorry for all of that," Lin said. "If I had known-"  
  
"But you didn't," I cut in. "It looks like she wanted to surprise you and that clearly wasn’t a great idea."  
  
"Clearly." Lin mumbled. "But still I'm sorry about it all the same."  
  
"You're fine," I said. "Are you still up to go out or do you want to stay here?"  
  
"I'm going to stay here and rest, maybe next time?"  
  
"Sure," I shrugged. "Text me if you need anything."  
  
Before I left, I gave Lin a quick hug and squeezed her shoulders and closed the door behind me.  
  
_What an interesting turn of events this happened to be._ I mused as I walked away.  
  
Lin had a sister that I didn't even know about and it's been five years since either of them have seen or spoken to each other. That was such a wild concept to me, I couldn't imagine not talking to Bumi for five years, my partner in crime. Tenzin, on the other hand. . .we had already started our months of silence and I was perfectly fine with it, if he wanted to ignore us, so be it, two could play that game. But still, five years was a long time and it could explain why Lin never liked talking about her family. Did Izumi know, I wondered. She had grown up with Lin, surely she had to know and maybe she even knew why they hadn't talked for so long. It was tempting to just ask Izumi about everything but I knew that would break Lin's trust, so I ignored my curiosity.  
  
I hadn't got far from Lin's dorm before I ran into Suyin again. She was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself and I was unable to catch what she was saying. So I took a step forward.  
  
". . .I'm such a fucking idiot. I haven't seen Lin in five years and I decided to surprise her! And she hates surprises!"  
  
Suyin threw up her hands at this and turned her heel as she started walking towards the opposite wall.  
  
"But she would have turned me down if I told her, and I would've lost my nerve if I had taken time to plan this."  
  
She plopped heavily onto her suitcase. "Shit! Fuck! What am I going to do?"  
  
She ran her hand through her hair, and placed her hands onto her face, deep in thought. She stayed like that for a moment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, unlocked it and went on to text somebody. As she did this, she bit her thumb nail and she was solely focused on her phone. Or so I thought as I attempted to walk around her. Her head jerked up at my movement and I flushed in embarrassment as if she caught me doing something wrong.  
  
"I thought you said that you and Lin had somewhere to be," She said.  
  
She tried to be sneaky about but I knew that she was soughting for her sister.  
  
"She changed her mind, she need to rest after-" I paused.  
  
Why didn't I just stopped at ' _She changed her mind_ ’? It would have saved me from the guilty look that Suyin was giving me.  
  
"I ruined your plans didn't I?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know that I did." She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, really."  
  
I wanted to say that it was okay but knew that she wouldn't take it as an answer, so I nodded and felt awkward again. Suyin didn't offer a conversation and I was a lost for words, tripped up by this interesting day filled with information that wasn't even mine to have.  
  
"I'm fucked." Suyin muttered, her eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
She wasn't talking to me, so I could've left, left her in her thoughts and continued on with my day but curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"Why are you fucked?"  
  
Suyin snorted at my question and I smiled a little, glad that she wasn't too upset by the turn of events. Healing took time and with time, she and Lin could be where she wanted them to be but today wasn't that moment. Her small smile that came with the snort dropped as quickly as it came as she turned to me. It was an awful time to be in awe with how green her eyes, so bright and pretty with specs of gold in them. And I couldn't help but notice the dust of freckles on her nose and shoulders, this was really a bad time to get lost in how pretty she was.  
  
"I did something rather stupid," Suyin said.  
  
She looked away and broke the spell that she had over me. I felt my face heat up as I turned to look down on the floor.  
  
"More stupid then coming here unannounced?" I asked, and winced.  
  
Luckily, Suyin didn't react to that negatively and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, even more stupid than that."  
  
I looked up curiously. "What is it? What did you do?"  
  
"I enrolled here."


End file.
